


Two Days

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'Hi could I ask for a jealous christoph at a party because u r talking to ur friends or whatever so when u two get home he fucks u like hard?'Can do, but remember, if a man stops you from talking to your friends, you should remove that man from your life!





	Two Days

“So, you’re the drummer for Rammstein.”

Christoph looks around at your friends, and your head sinks into your hands. This party has been going on for too long already; you thought this would be a great opportunity for Christoph to finally meet your friends. Sadly, they seem determined to drink all the vodka in the bar, and air your dirty laundry to Christoph. All of it. Your friend Marie is currently prodding him in the chest with one sharp fake nail, blonde hair swaying as she bobs her head for emphasis.

“That’s so awesome, I can remember (Y/N) getting into you guys.” You already have your head in your hands. This is great. “She was such a big fan…!”

“I believe so,” he says, politely, and Katie laughs. She’s had too much to drink; her red hair is wild and her false eyelashes have gone a little Gia Gunn.

“She was so excited when she met you. She kept calling us all night,” she adds. You’re not concerned - Christoph knows your past, hell, you met at a fan club event, and besides, you’ve been dating for six months already. But it’s still absolute cringe.

“Yeah, she broke up with a guy for you,” Anna adds, and you freeze. Okay, you hadn’t mentioned that you were dating someone when you first met. You hadn’t at any point cheated, but you _had_ broken up with the guy after meeting Christoph. “We thought she was crazy, but whoops-” She reels back, giggling, and you wonder briefly if you should bother catching her. “But here we are!”

“Oh,” Christoph says politely, and you smile.

“Okay, well, Chris and I are going home,” you say, loudly, and all three of them groan sadly. “I know, girls…”

“Bye, sweetie,” Anna laughs, and kisses your cheek.

“Have a great time,” Katie giggles, and hugs you. “ _Be safe_.” Her stage whisper is louder than she thinks, and you cringe again.

“Is your friend Ollie single?” Marie is asking, and you grab Christoph, propelling him out of the bar. He stops, and looks at you.

“I’m so sorry. My friends are idiots,” you cringe, and he raises an eyebrow.

“You were with someone when you met me?” he asks, and you look at him. “…when did you break up?”

“Two days after I got back from the meet and greet,” you say. “The day before I called you for the first time. It wasn’t working out anyway, but… you gave me the push.”

“Two days?” he asks, and you shrug uncomfortably. “Did you…”

“It only took two days because he was the kind of jerk who vanished for days,” you say, a little testily, and stick your arm out for the taxi. “I was dating him because I felt… like, I don’t know, like I had to.”

You clamber into the taxi, and Christoph puts his hand on your leg. He doesn’t move it until you arrive at the house.

* * *

“So you didn’t…”

“Chris, for the last time, I didn’t,” you say, sharply. “I didn’t see him. We broke up by phone and I’m pretty sure he was actively fucking another girl _as I dumped him_ so he wasn’t exactly heartbroken and neither was I.”

Christoph nods slowly.

“I thought you had blue eyes,” you add, and he raises an eyebrow. “Because they look rather _green_ from here, Chris.”

He steps forward, and scoops you up - you grab onto his neck to stop yourself from falling, and he carries you through the house and up the stairs as if it’s effortless, dropping you onto the bed before he takes your shoes off, unbuckling them and setting them neatly by the bed.

“Chris?” you say, quietly, and he rolls your tights down, focusing, lips tight and those eyes so intense and focused. He stands up again, pulling you to your feet, and turns you around, unzipping your dress - it drops to the floor, and you exhale slowly. “Chris, what’s…”

He undoes your bra, throwing it aside onto the chair, and then kneels, pulling your panties down to discard them aside. You feel yourself blush; you’re naked, but you _feel_ naked, more naked than this morning when you woke up naked beside him, or when you showered with him last night. You feel… exposed.

He turns you around and sits you down, and takes his jacket off, followed by his shirt - as he unbuttons it, you watch him quietly, and he kicks his shoes off before pulling his jeans off. Now he’s in just his boxer briefs, which are discarded across the room, and he crawls on top of you, kissing you passionately and deeply, tongues entwining as he grinds his hips up against you.

“Chris, what’s…” you gasp as he breaks away, and his lip curls a little as he looks at you - next, his fingers come up between your thighs, and you moan as he begins to stroke you, his erection pressing against your thigh. You reach up to stroke your fingers through his long, dark hair, and he kisses your neck gently, stubble tickling your jaw. His fingers slide into you, and he spreads you, scissoring his fingers gently - you moan his name, chest heaving, and he slides another finger into you.

“You are so wet,” he says, absently, and then kneels up a little to shuffle back between your thighs. You are watching him - something feels wrong, but you aren’t sure what. He puts his mouth on you, and you run your fingers through his hair again as he licks you out. _This_ doesn’t feel wrong - he’s as caring and attentive as he always is, and you moan his name again.

He seems to be taking his time; you feel pleasure building up and receding over and over like the tide, and roll your hips up against him, using your foot to gently stroke his side as you do. You’re not sure why. You’re just trying to reassure him you’re still there, maybe.

“Chris,” you mumble, and your fingers knot in the pillow - his blue eyes flicker up but that’s the only indication you have that he’s heard you, and his spare hand clamps onto your thigh. “Chris, I’m gonna come…”

He doesn’t respond, and you come, murmuring his name over and over, eyes screwed up and flashes of pleasure like lightning sparking from your core to your feet. You barely feel him push himself up, but then he is on top of you again, sliding himself into you, and you cling to him, trying to get your breathing under control as he grips your hips.

He’s murmuring something as he kisses your jaw and neck, but it’s not until he bites gently at your earlobe that you hear what it is.

“ _Du gehörst zu mir._ ”

It takes you a moment, brain currently idling post-orgasm as it is, to figure out what he’s saying, but you gasp a little as you translate it. He _is_ jealous - where most people would probably turn aggressive, he’s determined to make you see why you should be his. It’s almost romantic, if not a little scary.

“Chris,” you murmur, and he kisses you - you can taste yourself, on his tongue, and he almost dominates your mouth, until you are gasping for breath. “Chris, baby…” His pupils are blown already, and he rolls his hips into you, huffing for breath as he chases the feeling you hope you cause in him. “You’re mine.”

That causes a little smile, and he kisses you, a little more playfully than before; you press your hands against his heaving chest, feeling the heartbeat beneath, and his thrusts become a little more urgent for a few moments before he groans your name and snaps his hips into you once - twice - three times.

You stroke his back gently, and then he pushes himself out of you, looking you up and down. You immediately pull him close, his head resting on your chest, and begin to play with his curly, gorgeous hair.

“You don’t have to be jealous,” you say, gently, and he curls himself up closer to you, fingers dancing over your skin. “I’m yours. I was never anyone else’s. Not really.”

“This goes both ways. I hope that you know that.” His voice is vibrating through your ribs. “Do you think I do not worry that when I go on tour you will look elsewhere? And you will find it. Because you are beautiful.”

“I’d never go looking anywhere else.” You lean up and kiss the top of his head, and he sighs. “Never. You’re mine, and I’m yours.”

“Okay, okay.” There’s a pause, and he kisses your skin gently. “I am sorry. Meeting your friends just reminded me that… there is a whole world of you that I have not yet met.”

“We have forever to keep finding out about each other,” you say, and feel him smile against you. “If you want that.” He nods, and there is another pause, before he clears his throat.

“So… did you really call them to fangirl over me?”

You groan, and he laughs.

“So you _did_ …!”


End file.
